In the following sections, the inventors include passages and cite publications that are available in the public domain. The author of the patent would like to acknowledge in particular “The Merck Manual of Diagnosis and Therapy”, and U.S. patent applications Ser. Nos. 10/652,298, 09/977,864, 09/88,384.
It must be noted that as used herein and in the appended claims, the singular forms “a” and “the” include plural referents unless the context clearly dictates otherwise. Thus, for example, reference to “a cell” or “the cell” includes a plurality (“cells” or “the cells”), and so forth. Moreover, the word “or” can either be exclusive in nature (i.e., either A or B, but not A and B together), or inclusive in nature (A or B, including A alone, B alone, but also A and B together). One of skill in the art will realize which interpretation is the most appropriate—unless it is detailed by reference in the text as “either A or B” (exclusive “or”) or “and/or” (inclusive “or”).